Seven: Return of an Old Friend
by MarshalltheAngel
Summary: An old friend comes back after a few years to the PAW Patrol. Who is she? What will happen?


Seven

Return of an Old Friend

"Help me! Someone please help me!" an Akita yelled. She was running away from a pack of lions. She reached a cliff. "Oh no," she said. "I have to jump," she said. She looked back and saw the lions there, readying to attack. "I have no choice," she said. She jumped and caught a vine to hold on to. She looked up and saw the lions roaring at her. When she landed safely on the ground, she was panting. "At least they won't follow me anymore," she said. She started to walk but felt something very painful. "Ouch!" she said. She looked at her paw and saw a piece of wood. It was also bleeding badly. "Ugh, great," she said. She took a look around. "I know this place," she said. She limped a bit more. She saw the gate entrance to the park. "Yes! I'm home!" she said. "I'm back in Adventure Bay!" she celebrated. "But, wait," she said. "That tower. I need to go there," she said.

Meanwhile, the pups were playing ring toss at the Lookout. "Your turn Marsh," Zuma said. Marshall tossed his ring. A bull's eye! "Oh yes!" he said. "Chase, it's your turn," he said. Chase was about to toss but he smelled something familiar. "Wait," he said putting his ring down. "Marshall, do you smell that?" he asked. Marshall sniffed the air. "It can't be her! She's gone!" Marshall said. "It's getting stronger by the second," Chase said. "Guys, what are you talking about?" Skye asked. "An old friend," they said. "Who is this friend?" Rocky asked. "Our first medic pup," Marshall said. "Help," someone said. When they saw her, they were shocked. "Help," she said weakly. "Pangaea, it's you!" Marshall and Chase said. "Guys…" she said before collapsing. Marshall caught her in time. He saw her paw. "Oh no," he said. "Chase, hold her down," Marshall said. "I'm going to get this stick out of her," he said.

Marshall put Pangaea down on the ground. Chase pinned her down. Marshall took out the stick with a lot of force. Pangaea screamed from the extreme pain. Then she collapsed again. "There we go," Marshall said. "Now let's start healing you up," he said.

A few days later, Pangaea woke up. "Ugh, what happened?" she asked. She looked at her paw. "The stick is gone?" she asked. "Pangaea, you're awake!" Marshall said. "Marshall?" she asked. "Yeah, it's me!" he said. "Guys, Pangaea's awake!" he said. "What happened?" she asked. "You came here very bloody. I saw that stick by your paw and had to pull it out when you collapsed. You screamed and then you fainted again," Marshall explained. "We thought you were dead!" Chase said. "Chase?" she asked. "Surprising you remembered me," he said. Everyone went and tried to see Pangaea. "Everyone, excuse me," Ryder said. "Ryder?" Pangaea asked. "It is me," Ryder said. He gave Pangaea a bear hug. "Oh it's been years!" she said. "I know, Pan. I know," Ryder said. "But, I thought you were dead!" Ryder said. "Actually, when I fell in that cave it led to another cave. It was a three hour walk before I got out," she said. "But how did I get healed and so quickly?" she asked. "Marshall will answer that later. Are you hungry?" Ryder asked. "No. I ate lions' lunch," she said. "Who are they?" she asked. "That's our new members and their families," Ryder said.

In the distant, Ares was looking at Pangaea with sparkling, love-struck eyes. "She's so beautiful," he thought. He didn't notice Pangaea walking up to her. "This is Ares, my brother," Marshall said. "Hello," Pangaea said. Ares didn't respond. "Uh, hello?" she asked. Ares snapped from his world. "Oh, uh… hey," he said. Pangaea then walked past him to meet the other families. Ares gave a sigh of love. "You like her, don't you bro?" Marshall asked whispering in his ear.

"W-What do you mean? I don't love… I-I mean like her!" he said.

"You're blushing like crazy! Don't think I don't know," Marshall said. Ares surrendered. "Okay, you got me. I do like her. But, she's beautiful and perfect and I'm… nothing. How can she like me?" he said walking away.

"Oh, come on. Don't tell me that you'll give up that easily," he said. "I mean, it took me months just for me and Eve to get together. That meant three dates each week!" Marshall said. "Look at Chase and Skye. They've been together for almost two years," he said. "Do you think we became couples just because of our looks or perfectness? Of course not! We love each other for who we are, so be you," Marshall said. "You really think she'll like me for who I am?" Ares asked. "Why won't she?" Marshall said.

In the Lookout, Pangaea had something to get out of her mind. "Oh, get your mind of him!" she said. Chase saw her. "Pan, are you okay?" he asked. "I don't know! I just saw Ares today and now I can't stop thinking of him!" she said. "And my heart is beating faster every second he's in my mind! I need to get him off my mind!" she said. "Whoa, calm down!" Chase said. "Breathe in and out slowly," he ordered. Pan did follow and she started to calm down. "Okay, thanks," she said. "I'll go out now," Chase said.

When Chase left the Lookout, he bumped into Marshall. "Oh, hey Marsh," Chase said.

"Hey Chase," Marshall said. "Have you seen Pan?" Marshall asked.

"About that," Chase said. "I think he's in love with your brother," Chase said.

"Really, Chase?!" Marshall squealed. Chase shushed him. "Sorry," Marshall said. "But I can't believe they're in love with each other!" he said.

"Ares is in love with Pangaea? Just her luck," Chase said. "I have a plan, but we'll need handkerchiefs and socks," he said. "I got that covered. What's the plan?" Marshall asked. Chase whispered in Marshall's ear.

Later that day, they blindfolded Ares and Pangaea. "Where are we going?" Ares asked Marshall. "We're going to my… special place!" Marshall said. "So, what are we doing exactly?" Pangaea asked Chase. "We're going to give you something!" Chase said.

When they finally saw each other, Marshall gave the sign. They walked a bit more to each other until Pangaea and Ares was about three feet away. "Okay, get rid of your socks and blindfolds!" the two said. When the two got rid of the blindfolds and socks, they blushed as mad as possible. "Go on and confess about your feelings," Marshall said. "Yeah guys," Chase said. "If we are to, can we have a little more space here?" Ares said. "Okay," the two said leaving Pan and Ares.

When Chase and Marshall left, there was only silence. It was so awkward. Then Ares decided to break the ice. "Uh… so," he said. "Uh…yeah," Pangaea said. Ares gave a deep sigh.

"Okay," he said. "I know it's the first time that we're going to know each other, but… I like you. You're so perfect, Pangaea. If you don't feel the same I…"

"I like you too," Pangaea said.

"You do?"

"Yes. When I saw you today I couldn't get you out of my mind. My heart beat faster every second you were in my mind."

"How about we get to know each other tonight?"

"I'd love that."

They didn't notice a drone watching them. "Mission accomplished!" Marshall and Chase said as they gave each other fist bumps.


End file.
